hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian Ego
This is the twelfth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, everyone goes to the Great Pyramids of Giza and must run 3 times around them and then climb them. After that they play Hide & Seek with mummies and the mummies try to catch the opposing team members. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU GET KICKED *''' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We all went to India"' *' : "For an epic Indian eating challenge!"' *' : "Turns out that Chef made some SPICY FOOD!!!"' *' : "Or should I say NASTY FOOD!"' *' : "LOL it wasn't even Indian food :P"' *' : "But people still ate it"' *' : "Especially Owen!"' *' : "Cus they love me! :D "' *' : "Anyway"' *' : "Gwen and Cody are now together"' *' : "Dawn is now sad"' *' : "Also Ezekiel is back"' *' : "So yeah"' *' : "Who is ready for some traveling to Egypt?"' *' : "Let's all go see some pyramids"' *' : "RIGHT HERE"' *' : "RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "World Tour"' ... OKAY YOU CAN TALK AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys"' *' : "The plane will now land in Egypt"' 3:29 BoysCanLikeItToo * *runs up and hugs scott tightly* I can * I can't believe we had our first kiss yesterday! 3:29 Glenn31 * : *hugs back* * : me neither babe * : barf Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 3:30 Coolboy87 * Egypt Okay 3:30 RiMiEg007 * : So hey Cody, how ya doin' today? 3:30 Lettucecow * : Ugh! Go away Gwen 3:30 RiMiEg007 * : Why? You said we can be together as long as Dawn is not here 3:30 Lettucecow * : Yeah, but you cheated, you forced Dawn away from me, so even if Chris makes us stay together, that still won't make me like you 3:30 RiMiEg007 * : Oh yes you will *hugs Cody* 3:30 Lettucecow * : Ahh! *shrugs* 3:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * You're a jerk, heather. 3:30 TDfan10 * : conf* OMG I can't believe Cody left me for Gwen, why Cody... why? :( *cries* 3:30 AwesomeTD * : "Okay welcome guys to Egypt" 3:30 Glenn31 * : If I can't be mean, what point is there in living? 3:30 AwesomeTD * : "In 5 minutes we will land in Cairo" * : "Weather is 100 degrees very sunny" 3:30 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over; puts hand on shoulder* Heather, there's more than just being mean. 3:30 AwesomeTD *' : " "' *' : "Nice weather"' 3:30 Lettucecow * : Egypt? 3:31 Glenn31 * : Like what? Dazzle me redhead 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Super hot in the Egyptian desert!"' 3:31 RiMiEg007 * : OMG Egypt I always wanted to go there :D 3:31 Coolboy87 * Cairo Egypt 3:31 RiMiEg007 * : (Conf) This game is too fun! Plus if we lose, Cody is going home! Thanks to my fake breakup with Gwen and my my alliances with Dawn, Zoey, Katie, Owen, and my immunity from Chris! 2:31 Lettucecow * : *conf* Well looks like Gwen is all mine then and there seems to be no hope with making up with Dawn just yet, so might as well enjoy Gwen's company, especially since this is kinda what I wanted in Season 1 :P I feel sorry for Dawn though, I hope she won't get too sad, but as long as Gwen is here, guess there is nothing I can do about it since Gwen won't let me 3:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * I know there's a heart of gold somewhere in you, you just have to be willing to make friends. 3:31 AwesomeTD PLANE LANDS IN EGYPT 3:31 Glenn31 * : *to Zoey* Egypt isn't the only think that's hot ;) 2:31 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay so now that Dawn is gone, guess Cody can hang out with me and Gwen again :D 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay travelers"' 3:31 BoysCanLikeItToo * *blushes* 3:31 AwesomeTD *' : "Welcome to the Great Pyramids"' 3:32 Glenn31 * : What's so great about them? 3:32 AwesomeTD *' : "You all have to run around the pyramids 3 times"' *' : "First team to run 3 times wins"' 3:32 Coolboy87 * Great 3:32 TDfan10 * : 3 times? 3:32 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah, GO! :D"' 3:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * Well, when your sad, friends make you feel better. 2:32 TDfan10 * : *runs* 2:32 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay! *runs* 3:32 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:32 Glenn31 * : *carries Zoey and runs* 3:32 BoysCanLikeItToo * Aww, scott. 2:32 Lettucecow * : *runs* 3:32 Glenn31 * : Ugh *walks* 3:33 RiMiEg007 * : *runs with cody* 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * Umm... *yells at heather* PLUS FRIENDS LEAD TO ALLIANCES! 3:33 Glenn31 * : *trips up Scott* 3:33 RiMiEg007 * : *Runs* 3:33 Bubble-Blitz * : *runs towards Cody* 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * AAAGGHHH! HEATHER! 3:33 RiMiEg007 * : You run so fast Cody 3:33 Glenn31 * : Don't need 'em! *runs past Scott and Zoey* 3:33 Lettucecow * : You too Gwen 3:33 TDfan10 * : *floats* 3:33 BoysCanLikeItToo * *runs up to heather* Then its game on. *trips heather and keeps running* 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : Wow Cody, you are very athletic 3:34 Glenn31 * : Come back here! *chases* 3:34 Lettucecow * : Whoa, Katie? Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throws rocks back at heather* 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : LOL hey Katie :P 3:34 AwesomeTD He's not here *' : "Okay guys done with the race?"' 3:34 Glenn31 * : I win! 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : Wait it's over? 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * Almost, 2nd lap! 3:34 Lettucecow * : Good :P 3:34 Coolboy87 * done 3:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Beth wins"' 3:34 Glenn31 * : The first lap!? * : WHA!? 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : Cool we still win 3:34 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then that was just a warmup"' 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * *waits until chris isnt looking, climbs up the pyramid and slides down the other side, runs to the finish* 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : Aww man I thought we won the challenge 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : 3rd 3:34 Lettucecow * : LOL your stupid Gwen 3:34 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yes! 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : Yeah Gwen, Cody likes me better, right Cody? :D 3:34 Glenn31 * : 4th 3:34 Lettucecow * : Well I like both of you 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : Awesome 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay! *hugs Cody* 3:35 Glenn31 * : 5th with Zoey 3:34 Lettucecow * : He he he *kisses Katie* 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : *kisses Cody* Oh yeah! That was so tasty Cody :D 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : OMG me next, me next! :D 3:34 Lettucecow * : Okay then *kisses Gwen* 3:34 RiMiEg007 * : *kisses* Aww yeah, I love you so much *hugs Cody* 3:34 TDfan10 * : Ugh! *rolls eyes* 3:34 Bubble-Blitz * : *conf* I'm so glad Cody broke-up with Dawn, or at least it looks liek he did, cus now that Cody is available to me and Gwen again, I never been happier, yay! :D 3:34 Lettucecow * : *conf* You know what? I kinda like kissing Katie, she's so cute and kissing Gwen's blue lips and tongue... oh yeah! :D Sorry Dawn, but I guess it's no use to get back with you since you kinda mad at me anyway :P 3:35 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys the real challenge will be to climb the pyramids"' 3:35 TDfan10 * : Climb pyramids, I can do that :P 3:35 AwesomeTD *' : "First to the top wins!"' 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *climbs* 3:35 Bubble-Blitz * : Oh yeah, let's climb! *hops behind Cody* Piggyback time! 3:35 Coolboy87 * WHA!? 3:35 Lettucecow * : Whoa! Katie, your too heavy! 3:35 Glenn31 * : No problem! *climbs* 3:35 Bubble-Blitz * : I can't climb, you carry me :P 3:35 RiMiEg007 * : Ha ha ha, that looks kinda hot 3:35 Lettucecow * : Whatever, let's just go *starts climbing while carrying Katie* 3:35 TDfan10 * : Stupid Cody >:( 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *climbs over to heather and pushes her down, climbs up more* 3:35 RiMiEg007 * : *climbs* 3:35 Coolboy87 * *climbs* 3:35 TDfan10 * : Whatever, time to show that Cody who's teh best :D 3:35 Glenn31 * : *throws loose brick at Scott* 3:35 TDfan10 * : *slowly hovers to top* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *grabs the point* * Yes! 3:35 Glenn31 * : *pushes Zoey off pyramind* 3:35 BoysCanLikeItToo * *point breaks off, falls 3:35 TDfan10 * : *keeps hovering upward on side of pyramid* 3:35 Coolboy87 * almost done * falls 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo * GGAAH! *grabs heather's leg and brings her down with me* 3:36 Glenn31 * : *Gets to top* Done! 3:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Dawn wins"' 3:36 TDfan10 * : Yay 3:36 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAH!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? 3:36 Lettucecow * : Ha ha, nice one Dawn 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *thus* 3:36 RiMiEg007 * : NOOOOOO! stupid Dawn won! RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *thud* 3:36 Bubble-Blitz * : Yeah, so lame! 3:36 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Ultimate Underdogs win the first challenge"' 3:36 Glenn31 * : WooHoo! 3:36 Coolboy87 * AH 3:36 Bubble-Blitz * : We still win though :) 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * *gets up* UNDERDOGS RULE! 3:37 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, thank you Dawn! No one needs you :P RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:37 AwesomeTD *' : "However, the second challenge may be scary"' Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * Nothing can knock us down! *gets smashed by beth* Ow... 3:37 Glenn31 * : Bring it on, Chris McLame 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * *pushes beth off, gets up, then helps beth up* 3:37 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO MUMMY CHAMBER *' : "Okay guys it's Halloween"' 3:37 Lettucecow * : cool 3:37 AwesomeTD *' : "So what better day to dress up as mummies"' 3:37 BoysCanLikeItToo * How about NO day! 3:38 Coolboy87 * mummies 3:38 Glenn31 * : Come on Zoey, you'd look so cute wrapped in toiler paper Heonzo100x has left the chat. 3:38 Coolboy87 * Bring it on 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Aww sweetie, you don't just have to be nice. 3:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay each team dress one person as the mummy"' 3:38 Bubble-Blitz * : Mummies! I wanna be a mummy! 3:38 BoysCanLikeItToo * Lets be real, no one looks good in toilet paper. 3:38 Glenn31 * : I'm not saying it because I have to, It's true 3:38 AwesomeTD *' : "Who will it be?"' RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:38 RiMiEg007 * : Don't make me a mummy please 3:39 Glenn31 * : *conf* I should at least get on Zoey's good side, then she'll vote off Gwen with me 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Who are my two mummies?"' 3:39 TDfan10 * : Not me :P 3:39 BoysCanLikeItToo * Wow scott, youre alot sweeter than usual. In fact, I VOLUNTEER FOR THE UNDERDOGS! 3:39 Glenn31 * : Me! 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Scott and Zoey are now mummies"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:39 Coolboy87 * no 3:39 AwesomeTD *' : "They are now IT"' 3:39 Glenn31 * : It? 3:40 BoysCanLikeItToo * It? 3:40 Lettucecow * : We're playing tag 3:40 AwesomeTD *' : "Scott will chase the Underdogs and Zoey will place the Peeps"' *' : "HIDE & SEEK TIME"' *' : "I will now count to 100"' *' : "Everybody go hide!"' 3:40 Coolboy87 * *runs HIDES* 3:40 RiMiEg007 * : Oh yeah, let's go hide from that Dawn! 3:40 Lettucecow * : Sure, let's go Gwen 3:40 AwesomeTD *' : "The mummies are going to get you!"' 3:41 TDfan10 * : Oh no :( 3:41 Bubble-Blitz * : Can I hide with you guys? 3:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * Heh heh *looks over at duncan* 3:41 RiMiEg007 * : Sure, let's go Katie 3:41 Glenn31 * : *pushes paper over eyes so I can see better* 3:41 Lettucecow * : Why not? We're on the same team anyway :P 3:41 AwesomeTD 100 SECONDS LATER 3:41 Glenn31 * : *hides* 3:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay are we all hiding"' 3:41 Glenn31 * : Hide and Seek? What are we, 6? 3:41 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks at scott* Oh sweetie, there's something wrong with your costume!*tapes paper over his eyes* That's better. 3:41 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay whoever (Scott or Zoey) catches the most people, they win for their team"' 3:41 Glenn31 * : Zoey! I mean, ummm thanks 3:42 AwesomeTD *' : "So GO! :D"' 3:42 Glenn31 * : *chases Beth* 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * No problem. *pushes something in front of him and runs* 3:42 Coolboy87 * Bring it on 3:42 Glenn31 * : *jumps over* Oh Ugly Bethy, where are you? Lettucecow has joined the chat. 3:42 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh, there you are, duncan *tackles and violently beats up duncan* 3:42 AwesomeTD *' : "Watch out for those mummies"' 3:42 Bubble-Blitz * : Watch out Cody a mummy is coming! 3:42 Coolboy87 * Ugly Bethy? 3:42 Glenn31 * : *spots Cody and chases* 3:43 Lettucecow * Ahhh! *runs* 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks around* Oh heather, heather? 3:43 RiMiEg007 * : Cody, don't go! 3:43 Glenn31 * : Don't even think about it redhead! * : *grabs Cody* That's 1! 3:43 Lettucecow * Aww... 3:43 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks in a mirror, loudly yells* Wow, I look so much better than that ugly heather. 3:43 Glenn31 * : *from somewhere* Lies! 3:44 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks in the direction of the noise, runs and tackles heather* HAH HAH! 3:44 Bubble-Blitz * : Aww man Cody is out :( 3:44 Glenn31 * : *sees Beth* * : URGH! 3:44 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:44 Glenn31 * : *catches* 2! 3:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *scott has paper taped over his eyes* *:3* 3:45 Bubble-Blitz * : So much for making out with him behind the pyramid :P 3:45 Glenn31 *oops* 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *lawl* 3:45 RiMiEg007 * : Scott has no eyes 3:45 Glenn31 * : *smells Beth* 3:45 Lettucecow XD 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks around* 3:45 Coolboy87 * *runs* 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * God, there aren't that many peeps in the competition, i think i got them all *chuckles* 3:45 AwesomeTD * : "OMG Cody I'm scared!" 3:45 Glenn31 * : OH NO! SCARABS (trying to distract Zoey) 3:45 AwesomeTD * : "I'm scared of those awful mummies!" 3:45 Lettucecow * You should be.....er...I mean...Its okay 3:46 Coolboy87 * : Zoey! 3:46 Glenn31 * : *smells Gwen's perfume* 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * GAAAGGGH! 3:46 AwesomeTD * : *hides with Cody on the pyramid corner* 3:46 Lettucecow * Um gwen I'm out 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Hey Cody we are lonely here" 3:46 Glenn31 * : *grabs Gwen* 3! 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Wanna make out?" RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * THESE SCARABS ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS THE SNAKES BY SCOTT! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:46 Lettucecow * No... I'm good see ya later scott's coming 3:46 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throws rope at scott's legs* 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Ahhhhh!!!" 3:46 Glenn31 * : AAAAAH ROPE BURN! 3:46 AwesomeTD * : "Mummy!" 3:47 Glenn31 * : *grabs Gwen* 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh, i see you *runs and tackles ezekiel* 3:47 AwesomeTD * : "NO!!!" 3:47 RiMiEg007 * : *trips Cody, which causes Scott to catch Cody* 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * YEAH! GOT EM ALL! 3:47 Glenn31 *(I already caught Cody) 3:47 Lettucecow * 's out 3:47 Bubble-Blitz * : Where is Dawn? 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then STOP"' 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *cody is out, rimie* 3:47 Glenn31 * : This isn't Pokemon babe 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Mummies come to me"' 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * *goes to chris* 3:47 Bubble-Blitz * : Go mummies 3:47 AwesomeTD *' : "Who you catched there?"' 3:47 Glenn31 * : *goes to Chris* 3:47 BoysCanLikeItToo * Good try, sweetie. 3:48 Glenn31 * : Cody, Beth and Gwen 3:48 Coolboy87 * *tackles and violently beats up Scott* 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "Who you got here my beautiful mummies?"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * Duncan, Zeke, Heather 3:48 RiMiEg007 My message got Delayed 3:48 Lettucecow * : yeah they got me first :( 3:48 Glenn31 It's a tie! 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay looks like you both got 3 people"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo i feel like those are all the peeps 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "So it's a TIE"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo lmao 3:48 Glenn31 * : What about me? 3:48 AwesomeTD *' : "But since Dawn won the first challenge"' *' : "The Ultimate Underdogs win!"' 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * YEEAAAH! 3:48 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 3:48 RiMiEg007 * : Awesome, we win! 3:48 Lettucecow * Really??? When will we lose?? * er... I mean... yay 3:49 Glenn31 * : *looks at Cody weird* 3:49 Lettucecow * : Screw you Scott 3:49 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay we win 3:49 TDfan10 * : Not like I care about winning anymore without my Cody :( 3:49 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay Peeps, you guys are losers... again"' 3:49 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs scott* Aren't you so happy for me? 3:49 Coolboy87 * YEEAAAH! YEEAAAH 3:49 Glenn31 * : *sarcastic* Over the moon 3:49 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY *' : "Okay Peeps"' *' : "Cast your votes"' TDfan10 has joined the chat. RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over to heather* Sorry heather, we all know scott through the challenge because he's sweet on me. 3:50 AwesomeTD *' : "Cast them on TDfan10's PM"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:50 TDfan10 * : Yeah! 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * Hope that doesn't happen again! *smiles, walks away* 3:50 RiMiEg007 * : (conf) NO! Now i cant get Cody voted off! That lucky twerp wont know what hit him! 3:50 Coolboy87 * Scott threw the challenge because he's sweet 3:50 TDfan10 * Cast them on my PM peeps or else Evil Dawn is gonna eat ya! 3:50 AwesomeTD *' : "Are the votes in?"' 3:50 Glenn31 (I'm Dawn?) 3:50 Lettucecow * *conf* Ugh! Now I can't vote gwen off! 3:50 Coolboy87 * scott through the challenge because he's sweet 3:50 BoysCanLikeItToo * Isn't scotty the best? In fact, he told me he was throwing all the challenges because he loved me. 3:50 Glenn31 * : Excuse me, Ugly Bethy? 3:51 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh no, did i say that out loud? 3:51 TDfan10 VOTE PEEPS 3:51 Glenn31 * : I'm not! 3:51 AwesomeTD *' : "Hurry up guys I wanna be done by 7:00"' 3:51 Coolboy87 * he was throwing all the challenges 3:51 Glenn31 * : I was not! 3:51 Coolboy87 * was 3:52 Glenn31 * : Did you not see me try to distract Zoey with fake scarabs? 3:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * *cuddles with scott* But its okay, at least im still in! And its all because *yells so all the peeps hear* YOU THREW THE CHALLENGES THIS WHOLE TIME! * *backs away* You tried to make me lose? 3:52 Coolboy87 * YOU THREW THE CHALLENGES THIS WHOLE TIME! 3:52 RiMiEg007 * : (conf) hmmm, how fortuitous! Scott throwing challenges for Zoey 3:52 AwesomeTD *' : "The following Peeps are safe..."' 3:53 Coolboy87 * .... 3:53 Glenn31 * : *in Zeke's confessional* I'm not! 3:53 AwesomeTD *' : "Izzy"' *' : "Trent"' *' : "Duncan"' *' : "Alejandro"' *' : "Owen"' *' : "and Dakota"' 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo alejandro is out 3:55 Glenn31 * : Why am I not safe yet? 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o 3:55 TDfan10 *' : "oops''' 3:55 Glenn31 * : Oh yeah, because I won HAHAHA 3:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay, then looks like Heather and Scott are LOW"' 3:55 Coolboy87 * Ultimate Underdogs 3:55 TDfan10 *' : "It was a tied vote''' 3:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * Scotty is low? 3:55 Glenn31 * : Seriously? 3:56 TDfan10 *''' : "so I choose who gets out''' *''' : "that person is..............................................' 3:56 Lettucecow * *crosses fingers* scott scott 3:56 Glenn31 * : *prays Heather* * : *prays Scott* 3:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * This is crazier than when scott tried to steal all chris' awards.. 3:56 TDfan10 *' : ".........' 3:56 RiMiEg007 * : Sucks to be Scotty 3:56 Glenn31 * : Sucks to be homeschooled 3:56 Coolboy87 * scott tried to steal all chris' awards 3:56 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs zeke and fake cries* WHY ME? WHY MEE?! 3:57 Glenn31 * : What!? 3:57 TDfan10 *' : "Scott for throwing the challenges you are low Heather you are mean that's why you are low''' 3:57 Glenn31 * : I'M NOT THROWING CHALLENGES 3:57 TDfan10 *''' : "The final barf bag goes to..........................' 3:57 Glenn31 * : AT LEAST NOT THIS ONE 3:57 BoysCanLikeItToo * *suddenly goes eva mode* SAY IT ALREADY! 3:57 Lettucecow * *conf* Zoeys up to something... 3:57 Glenn31 * : Commando Zoey Reelbigfishfan500 has joined the chat. 3:58 Glenn31 * : *sweats* * : *files nails* 3:58 TDfan10 *' : "throws it to SCOTT IS SAFE!"' 3:58 Lettucecow * Awww 3:58 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 3:58 BoysCanLikeItToo * *hugs scott* Yay! 3:58 RiMiEg007 * : No! *Throws Scott off the plane RiMiEg007 has been kicked by TDfan10. 3:58 TDfan10 *' : "Heather GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"' 3:58 Glenn31 * : HOW COULD YOU VOTE FOR ME! YOU NEED ME! 3:59 TDfan10 *' : "heather go"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:59 Glenn31 * : *conf* Heh heh heh *slips Heather votes into ballot box* 3:59 Coolboy87 * scott Yay 3:59 Glenn31 * : *Hugs Zoey* That was close 3:59 TDfan10 *' : "JUMP HEATHER!" *pushes her out*''' 3:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yeah, real close. 3:59 TDfan10 *''' : "see you next time on"' 3:59 RiMiEg007 * : Scott got Lucky 4:00 TDfan10 *' : "TOTAL"' 4:00 BoysCanLikeItToo * I almost lost you.*secretly smiling* That would be awful.. 4:00 Glenn31 * : *conf* Yeah, I rigged the votes for Heather, but everyone's saying I'm throwing challenges for Zoey, who am I? Trent? 4:00 TDfan10 *' : "DRAMA"' *' : "ROLEPLAY"''' 4:00 BoysCanLikeItToo world tour* 4:00 TDfan10 THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED